The purpose of this study is to identify factors associated with maintenance and change of mental health in poor, urban black elderly using a longitudinal approach. A panel of 150 black men and women over 60 years of age are being contacted at short, regular intervals for repeated psychological, social, and physiological measurements, including a yearly medical check-up, for a period of three years. The project is being carried out in Newark, New Jersey. The longitudinal nature of the project is optimized by including in the sample surviving members of a study on the mental health of the black aged by the same investigators. Personal and social data on this group are available for 1972 and 1974, and many of the measurements are being repeated in the current research. Eighty two persons from the previous panel are participating in the longitudinal study and data have been obtained on changes in health and health care needs, housing and income, relations with family and friends and general outlook on life since they were last seen in 1974. Information has also been collected on the deceased members of the panel, including living conditions prior to death, situation surrounding death, cause and place of death. Correlates of mortality and survivorship are being investigated. A new sample has been drawn from the same area to bring the current panel to 150 persons. Variables considered include physical and mental health, life styles, self-concept, life satisfaction and morale, depression, social interaction and isolation, use of available services, environmental conditions, family and friendship networks, need and use of short term and long term care facilities. Analysis of the data will pay particular attention to changes that occur with time.